The disclosed aspects relate generally to communications between and/or within devices and specifically to methods and systems for improving peer communications through allowing use of different bit rates from a target near field communication (NFC) device and an initiator NFC device and from a initiator NFC device to a target NFC device.
Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful personal computing devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and paging devices that are each small, lightweight, and can be easily carried by users. More specifically, the portable wireless telephones, for example, further include cellular telephones that communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Many such cellular telephones are manufactured with ever increasing computing capabilities, and as such, are becoming tantamount to small personal computers and hand-held PDAs. Further, such devices are enabling communications using a variety of frequencies and applicable coverage areas, such as cellular communications, wireless local area network (WLAN) communications, NFC, etc.
NFC enabled devices may operation in a polling mode and/or a listening mode. As part of a device activation activity process associated with peer mode communications, an initiator NFC device may specify a bit rate. Version 1.0 of the NFC Forum Activity specification only includes a single parameter for configuring the bit rate to be used in peer mode. As such, currently there is no way to configure a device to use different bit rates for each direction.
Thus, improved apparatuses and methods for providing a mechanism to enable specification of different bit rates in each direction for peer communications may be desired.